1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rocker lever assembly, and more particularly to a rocker lever assembly available for controlling the navigation direction or data change of a personal digital product, such as the PDA, video game, cell phone, portable computer or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional rocker lever comprises a housing, an operation device mounted in the housing, a switch device mounted on an outside of the housing, a restoring device mounted in the housing, and two variable resistors mounted on an outside of the housing. The operation device includes a first pivot seat pivotable in a longitudinal direction, a second pivot seat pivotable in a transverse direction perpendicular to that of the first pivot seat, and a control lever movable in the longitudinal direction and the transverse direction to pivot the first pivot seat and the second pivot seat in the longitudinal direction and the transverse direction respectively. When in use, the conventional rocker lever is available for controlling the navigation direction or data change of a personal digital product, such as the PDA, video game, cell phone, portable computer or the like.
However, the switch device mounted on the outside of the housing, so that the conventional rocker lever has a larger volume, thereby increasing costs in package, storage and transportation.